Stretchable fastening tapes which are suitable for disposable diapers or for other articles which are provided with a fastening tape, are already proposed previously as a means to improve the wear comfort of such articles. An initial proposal is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,796. Improvements or alternatives thereof are e.g. described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,853 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,081. All stretchable fastening tapes known up to now comprise non-elastic and elastic portions which are applied in the lengthwise direction beside each other or partly on each other. Manufacturing such tapes is complicated, because various materials with exact dimensions have to be secured on each other or at each other. Another problem with stretchable fastening tapes is the need to avoid premature stretching of the fastening tape prior to fastening of the diaper, and in particular to stabilize the stretchable part of the fastening tape so as to allow accurate placement of tape on the diaper, which is not simple with a high line speed of manufacture.